


In Ancient Greece...

by Amanda908565



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 6927 if you squint, Ancient Greece! AU, Character Study, Demigods, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I think I failed at this, I wrote this for school, Mukuro is a minor god, This was for Global History class, Tsuna is a demigod, Vongola First generation as gods, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/Amanda908565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Ancient Greece...is betted on by the Gods. </p><p>Greece!AU</p><p>I wrote this for my global history class because we had to write our own Greek myth. Mainly Mukuro-centric with how he is a god and conflicting emotions. Don't know how it came out. Let me know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Ancient Greece...

Tsuna sighed for the nth time that day. Whatever Gokudera was talking about was going through on of Tsuna’s ears and out the other. As much as he cared for his best friend and right hand man, the silver haired teen was beginning to grate on his nerves. King Iemitsu, Tsuna’s father, was requesting an audience with him. Why? He hadn’t had a clue. The useless excuse for a doting father barely called his son to official matters. He tried to keep the small brunette sheltered, but Tsuna was smarter than he seemed; his grades from his tutor was based off mathematics and language, not common sense and street intellect.

 “...and so I think that we should ignore that idiot that you call a friend, Tenth!” Gokudera completed his rant with a flourish.

Tsuna stared at the other, the only thing he heard was that Gokudera suggested that he shouldn’t be friends with Yamamoto. “No, Yamamoto is my friend. He considers you one as well,” Tsuna chastised. “Look, my father told me that I needed to speak with him before midday.” With that, he left the boy who held the expression of a kicked puppy.

Walking into the palace was always annoying. “Hello, Tenth!” The servants would call out to him as he walked by, but being the boy who he is, he waved and said ‘hello’ back. The large columns showed just how big the palace was. It was more of a castle to be honest, stone and marble walls, with stained glass made the place shimmer in the sunlight. The boy walked into the throne room, he say his father sitting up in his overly decorated chair, his wife and Tsuna’s mother, Nana, standing beside him. On the steps leading up to the throne to where his father was, sat a teenage boy with indigo hair. He was lounging casually as if he had owned the place, twirling a trident in his hands, humming to himself. His father caught sight of him, and, with a strained smile upon his face, greeted his son.

“Ah, my darling son!” He cooed, his face changing to adoration before flickering to disdain, then back with a forced smile. “This is-” he was cut off by the boy standing up. That’s when Tsuna realized that he was no boy, but standing in front of Tsuna was someone who could easily be mistaken for as a man.

“Mukuro Rokudo,” he introduced, voice warm on enticing, while bowing to the prince. As he stood up, Tsuna got a good look at his face. Indigo hair that flowed down to his lower back, some of it pulled up into a shape that looked suspiciously like a pineapple. Slender and tall, with long legs and arms to match, pale skinned, and to top it off? Two different colored eyes. He shuddered under the intense gaze of Mukuro. He felt like he was being studied; as if he was a meal and the other male was deciding which part to devour first.

“Tsunayoshi Sawada,” Tsuna introduced himself in return, bowing his head slightly to show respect, “but most people call me Tsuna.” He picked his head back up, staring at the man who held the number six in his right eye. The number was black, acting as his pupil, Tsuna supposed, with the color red surrounding it for his iris. The left eye held an iris with a color so blue, that Tsuna almost lost himself in it. he snapped back to reality as Iemitsu cleared his throat.

“Kufufu~” Mukuro laughed, “you’re an interesting one,” he stated.

The king gave him a pointed look, “Tsuna, you are to accompany it--I mean Mukuro, on a quest. Find out why his eyes are the way they are. He refuses to tell me why, but has insisted that you were to be the one to journey with him.”

“E-eh?”

Mukuro let out his laugh again, “come along, my Tsunayoshi, we have much to discuss before we depart.” Iemitsu twitched. He didn’t want his only son, his pride and joy to be traveling, alone, with that...thing! He had no say, apparently, as his wife elbowed him in the side, smiling sickeningly sweet.

“Tsuna is a big boy who can take care of himself, don’t you think dear?” She questioned, but her underlying meaning in her tone made her husband retreat.

Now, back to the two at hand. Tsuna led Mukuro towards the palace library, knowing that research was always good. Reborn, his tutor, had basically engraved such a statement into the forefront of his mind. Mukuro walked at a leisurely pace behind the smaller male, twirling his trident and glaring at any servants that would dare come near the pair.

What Mukuro hadn’t told the king was his real reason behind coming to this blasted kingdom and watching over this useless boy was because his father had demanded that he was to possess Tsunayoshi’s body.  

Speaking of useless, there goes Tsuna tripping over nothing.

Mukuro sighed. Really? The cover story he had fed the king was that he was born with his two different colored eyes and he wanted to know why. of course, Mukuro already knew who he is, what he is, and what he is capable of.

Mukuro Rokudo was the son of the God of Mist, who ruled in the underworld, Daemon Spade. His eyes? Colored due to the fact that not only is he the son of Spade, but also because he has walked the seven paths of hell. The number in his eye shows what path he wishes to call upon during battle, or even for his amusement. Being a minor God of Illusion had its perks.

The indigo haired teen wasn’t always a god, though. His father had brought it up to the rest of the gods, practically pleading for his son and lover to be given the gift of immortality after a particularly nasty attack from a minotaur smelling the demigod living in the abandoned ruins of one of Spade’s temples, who at the time had no clue he was a demigod or even the fact that he was in his father’s temple. Giotto, God of Sky, had easily granted his fellow god’s wish, seeing how much the god had cared for his mortal demigod son, and his mortal mother, Elena.

Mukuro scolded himself for his trip down memory lane as he hadn’t realized another presence walking next to Tsuna. He was loud, brash, rambunctious, and Mukuro immediately was able to see the features of another god in his face. The God of Storm, G., had a kid? Obviously, the kid was exactly like his adoptive uncle. They even shared the same stupid haircut which looked like an octopus was being used as a wig. He sighed, the kid probably didn’t even know he was a demigod, but that surprised him; why hadn’t he been attacked? Any enemy creature would have smelled the scent of a demigod, especially one of the right hand man of the God of the Sky. That seemed...suspicious.

Tsuna was quick to shoo the other away before Mukuro had caught up to them. Gokudera left for the second time that day with an expression similar to that of a kicked puppy. Tsuna had stopped in front of the library entrance, waiting for Mukuro to appear besides him, of course, with Tsuna’s luck, things don’t quite go the way they are supposed to.

Mukuro had waltzed up behind the smaller boy, wrapping his arms around his neck and carelessly draping himself over the boy who merely went red with blush. “Kufufu,” Mukuro laughed into the other’s ear breathily, in which Tsuna responded with a high shriek. Mukuro winced, but created an illusion around them to hide their conversation that would be heard to prying ears.

“My, my, Tsunayoshi,” he chuckled, “no need to scream.” Tsuna looked around, a bit amazed at the scenery they occupied. It was a rose garden, but the roses were colors that he had never seen before on the thorny flowers. Bright oranges and deep purples, the whitest whites and the darkest blacks. They were beautiful, he concluded. Beautiful, but yet dangerous. Tsuna stared in awe and amazement before averting his attention to the other teenager.   
  
“M-Mukuro, how did you--?” He stuttered out unable to finish his sentence.

“Illusions,” Mukuro began, “they are illusions.”

“E-eh? Illusions? But how?”

“Illusions...or real illusions,” he began ignoring the other’s question in favor of plucking a rose the color of the setting sun. “Within the illusions hide the real illusions...from the real illusions the illusions are created. Within the truth hides the lie...within the lie hides the truth. That is the Mist.” He finished his monologue, accidentally pricking his finger on a thorn that laid on the side of the beautiful flower.

“Sometimes even the most beautiful things can bring us harm,” Tsuna murmured.

Mukuro glanced up, his brain unable to process what the boy had fully meant by those words. Whatever it was, it made him think.

Why had he agreed to listening to his father? What had Spade originally have planned? He told his son to possess the body of Tsunayoshi Sawada, which would have been a simple task, but the boy had stirred up unknown emotions that resided in his chest. His emotions battled inside of his mind; did he go with what he knew originally? Did he want power?  Did he want to use the small boy to overtake the throne and cause havoc on the quaint, but large kingdom?

Or did he want to follow these unknown emotions that were swirling inside of him? To see where they lead him? To take a road down that he may never have the chance to take again, because the welcoming brunette only came around once every hundred thousand or so years.

Besides...his father didn’t say  _how_ he had to possess the other.

* * *

“You owe me a hundred drachma,” Giotto told the other god who was lounging next to him.

Daemon Spade cracked open an eye to observe the events that had happened.

“No way,” he declared, “there’s no way Mukuro wouldn’t do what I asked of him or refuse power over an entire kingdom.”

“Well he did,” hummed the Sky God in amusement. “Guess my grandson is quite the character. Made G.’s son befriend him even though he was an outcasted nomad, along with Asari’s boy, Yamamoto.  Looks like even your boy can succomb to even the smallest of men.” He mused aloud.

Daemon just stared at the other in dismay before handing over the agreed upon amount of money that they had betted on. Grabbing his scythe, he trudged out of the room  grumbling under his breath about annoying children and how he should have never given the other immortality.  

Giotto just laughed and went back to watching his grandson and nephew walking around the forest with each other. He saw Mukuro’s eye  number changed so that it reflected the path of beasts before he conjured up a snake while Tsuna wasn’t looking. Tsuna had eventually looked down when he heard a hissing sound, and immediately flew into the arms of a very smug looking pineapple haired teen.  Like father, like son, he supposed thinking about how Daemon had done the exact same thing with Elena countless times before she grew immune to her fear of snakes. 


End file.
